1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks, and, more particularly, concerns a steering lock which immobilizes the front steering assembly of a motorcycle. The front steering assembly comprises a rotatable steering shaft upon which a set of handle bars and a front wheel fork are mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art steering locks have a locking bolt which selectively engages a receiving detent in the rotating shaft of the motorcycle. In use, a key rotates the lock, the turning of the lock actuates the locking bolt, and the locking bolt engages the receiving detent. When the locking bolt properly engages the detent, neither the handle bars nor the rotating shaft can be turned. In theory prior art steering locks function dependably. In reality, however, conventional steering locks tend to function rather crudely, erratically, and unreliably.